Out to sea
by Krillshadow
Summary: Dante went on a vacation by himself, but found himself on a deserted island. Now he got off the island with a makeshift boat he made. While he was out there, he ran into a problem, or he just got lucky. Rated M for scene


Krillshadow:My first lemon story. Suggestions are open. No fucking flames! Im still fresh on the block!

Dante:why are you writing a lemon?

krillshadow: because i need to train myself-

Dante:bullshit!

Krillshadow:-and got the idea from a guy named rastaban from FA.

Dante:…rastaban… sounds familliar.

Krillshadow: kay anyway,

Disclaimer:i do not own the boat, or the non-dragon characters in this story. I only own dante.

xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxXxxxxxx xxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx xXxxxxxxxxX

"god damnit"

i've been stuck out here in to sea for four fucking days, no civilization in sight Yet. I sighed and drank my last rootbeer and threw the can in the rucksack That was tied to the mast of the makeshift boat. The sun was beating on my scales, the sky was clear, and water was beau-ti-ful! Perfect for the beach, not perfect for strandeds like me.

heres how it all began.

its started as a little thing my friends created. It was a a little alone time with myself to ease the stress my uncle has. Unfortinately, they made a mistake and dropped me off a different island that had a mini-foret in the middle. I only had my blanket,my rucksack that had couple bags of cheetos puffs in it. a cooler full of water and rootbeer. i was wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts and also i brought x-tra clothes for swimming too. i was there for a coulple of days and the feeling of lonleyness was getting to me a bit. So i got up from the blanket that was layed down on the sand. Shook it off, folded it, and went in to the mini forest. I cut some, well, alot of palm tree down, bind them together with some makeshift rope from palm tree leaves, then made a mast, using the blanket as the sail. I packed as much drinks in the rucksack and left the cooler behind. I made a small hook on the mast to hold my rucksack, just in case. Then pushed the boat out to sea, with me jumping on it on last minute.

and now im here. I still had my last bag of cheetos puff in my bag, but im gonna save it for later.

THUMP!

i turned around to see what it was, but it was only the wave splashing under the 'boat', but it was louder though. I just passed it as a larger wave. I sat back down and leaned on the mast.

THUMP!

i looked again, but this time, it was louder. I crawled to the edge of the boat and looked in the water.

nothing.

i started to crawl backwards slowly and carefully. i was unaware of two pairs of eyes that was at the edge of the boat, staring at me closely. I sat in the middle of the raft and started to have second thoughts and lots of 'what if…' thoughts. What if this and what if that. The only thing that came to my mind is sharks, or in this case, sharpedos. Today is not the day that i become shark food, not now, not ever. I knew the stories of the anthro pokemon, and i know they're real. Unfortinately, if there is anthro pokemon bumping my boat. Im gonna be in deep shi-HURRRRGHK!

Something was wrapping around my neck and keeping me there. I tried to take it off, but the skin was too slippery. It almost felt… arm…like.…. Oshitoshitoshitoshitoshito! This is NOT good! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!

then another giant splash came out of the water and wat to appear was a darkly-colored blue sharpedo. And it looked like it was going to kill me.

i closed my eyes and hope this was going to be a quick finish,i knew i had healing factor, but i think that i don't have any time to properly heal myself when im lunch to a FUCKING SHARPEDO!

"ohhhhh, he's cute"

"we have a good catch right here"

oohhhh, this is go-wait, what! Cute, catch?! Dafaqu is going on?!

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

my shirt was one and also my... Trousers... Dammit, forgot underwear. Well screw it now.

i felt a hand rubbed aginst my dick, and slowly hardening on touch. I open my eyes to see a light blue sharpedo with green eyes rubbing my dick. these were anthro sharks. And besides my death i was going to recieve, i was reciving lusty, horney sharks on my raft.

My dick was now hard, standing a proud 8 1/2 penis, and in a hands of-ooooooOooooloHhhhhhHhhhh. She's good

stroking my dick with her hand, she finally satified with the full lenth. She stopped and rested both of her hands on my thigh and took my whole lenth in her mouth. It was the best feeling i had for a while. she swirled her tounge and bobbed her head at the same time, trying to maximize the pleasure and boy, she was an experienced for as far as i can tell.

the arm that was wrapped around my neck pulled me down to the boat's floor in one motion. it was a dark-blue sharpedo with blue eyes staring at me up side down from my viewe.

"well, the name's jesse. Her name is chloe."

"well..nnnnngggg...nice to...uuhhhhh… meet…you?"

she then gave me a wicked smile that made me nervous and pulled me into a quick kiss. Jesse pulled away and flipped around. I saw her glisening pussy right in front of me. It was dripping on me like a faucet, like typical water-type pokemon, they attend to leak juices alot more than other pokemon. She then dropped it on my mouth. I didnt hesitate to know what i was doing. I dove my sleek tounge right into her pussy. I wiggled my tounge a bit, and hy the gasp and moans that i was reciving, i was doing a good job. This was actually my first oral experience that i given out to anybody. and by the moans im hearing, im doing one hell of a job too.

I was getting near my climax as the other sharpedo was sucking me off and playing with my shaft, but im gonna hold it in until i make jesse climax. I doubled my efforts at tounging, until i saw the little flesh sticking out in her labia. It was her clit.

bingo

i pulled my tounge out of her Vagina, which got a groan, but surprised her with a surge of pleasure by latching my mouth to her clitoris and sucking on it, hard. She was like putty in my arms… err mouth in this situation. Then a gush of liquid came squirting out onto my chin. I tried to lapping as much juices as i can. This was too much

"im close"

chloe just smirked at me and tried her best to make me climax. I groaned and blasted my seed down her throat. She pulled back and let some seed spurt on her c-cupped breasts. She leaned down and opened her mouth to let me see she cum sitting in her mouth, then she tilted her head up and swallowed the cum. Then she rubbed the cum on her breasts all over her body. It was very hot and kinda kinky to me. And i liked it every bit. She then sicked at my dick and brought it back to life. The sharks switched and now chloe was at my face and jesse was down there. Not this time. I grabbed jesse and flipped her on her back and started fondling her D-cupped breast in my hands, and damn her boobs were soft. chloe dropped her va-jay-jay on jesse face and there was no resistance. Damn these are fucking aquatic whores of the sea! And i just got lucky today. I aligned myself to her pussy, i pushed my whole lenth right into her hot tunnel. It felt so good. tight pussy with lots of lubricant. I likee.

I started slow, then fast and hard. She was moaning into the other shark's vagina as i pounded her into the raft. These were whorefish, if they want it rough, they got it. I thrusted faster and harder, wanting to split her in half with my mighty stick. Each slap of flesh from contace was music to my ears. I felt her pussy contracting and i starded to go as fas as i can. Then a rush of pussy juice sprayed all over my leg. I could'nt hold it any longer. I pushed as fas as i can go into her and blasted my seed into her. I looked and saw the light blue shark blasted juice all over the other one's face. That was a hot scene for me. She then fainted right there on the floor. Heh, fuck t'ill you drop. I pulled out my dick, not really a surprise it's still hard since i didn't cum for a week. I slumped back, careful not to go over bored, and looked to see chloesitting there with a satisfied grin. Well, wouldn't hurt if i ask.

"err, chloe right?"

she looked at me and gave a nod. Still bit creepy with all her teeth showing

"you know where the nearest town is?"

"bout 20 miles that way."

i looked and saw a mountain range, but fairly small from my angle. I couldnt resist but to ask:

"is thic considered rape or normal?"

chloe looked to the mountain range and said"well, we tried to rape you, but you dominated jesse and screwed her hard, id say its normal."

she then crawled to me and looked at me. Then gave me a kiss and wispered something into my ear

"ready to go again?"

i smiled and tackled her to the floor and went into a heated kiss. Our tounge was fighting for dominance in our mouths. my hand ran down her slender body and ended down at her pussy. I shoved two finger in her pussy and started to get a slow rythm. She pulled away from the kiss and turned around and on all fours.

"was a nice invitation" i said as she gave me a wicked smile. I went over and got on my knees. I grabbed and agligned it to her rectum and thrusted into her. She let out a gasp of surprise as i entered her. I then grabbed her hips and starte to thrust into her. I went slow to ge use to how tight her butthole was. Glad i was well lubricated or this would hurt Like hell. I picked up the pace and leaned on her back. I grabbed her boobs and started to play with it. moving it around, squezing it, pinching it, all kind of stuff. I was trying to give her maximise pleasure. I increased my tempo and went harder Into her. Her arms felt weak and she collapsed, ass went into the air. This gave me vever age to pound her harder. I let go of the breast with my left hand and inserted three fingers into her pussy. She let out a moan of pleasure from the fingers. I wiggled it around, doing sissor movements, all that kind of stuff.

i was coming closer to my orgasm, and so was her. I pulled my hands free from the breast and pussy and grabbed her hips. I went as fast and rough as i can. Then i felt liquids squirt on my thighs as i kept on pumping. I couldn't hold it any longer, this was too much. I let out a roar and i cum deep into her ass. i slumped back, now i was leaning on the mast. Panting and trying to catch my breath, and so was chloe.

"best sex in moths" she said, still panting. I let out a chuckle and smiled. Then my stomach growled. Coe looked at me andl laughed. I smiled and pulled down my rucksack that was holding. I reached inside and pulled out my last bag of cheetos. I opened it and started to eat it. I looked at chloe and offered some cheetos to her. She shook her head and smiled.

"uhhhhhhh,what happened?" I looked over to see jesse started to wake up.

"you got your brain fucked into unconsciousness"said chloe.

she giggled and smiled at me. I just looked at her and ate a cheeto, then i offered some. She said no and waddled to chloe. She wispered things back and forth, not of my concerned. They stopped and looked at me.

"we came to a decision and deciced to help you of anything."

i rose and eyebrow and and thought it over. I rolled up the bag of cheetos and put it in the ruck sack, then pulled out my x-tra clothes. I put them on and began to speak.

"mind if you help me pushed this to shore, i'll steer."

they gave a nod of agreement and dove into the water. Then i felt the raft moving, put pretty fast. Damn, they are strong. we got to shore and i pulled the raft onto sant with no effort. I waved to the sharpedos and they gave me a wink and dived into the sea. I walked across the shoreline and thought for a moment that made me froze. If this spreads across the land, then i'm fucked. Hope those two were not gossiperes. Little did i know that they love to chat with everybody, land and see.

THE END?

xxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXx

krill:well, not bad for the first lemony story.

dante: not bad, i guess.

krill: well everybody, don't forget to review and maybe send some tips? Or not. But in general, its good if i got some advice, i'm still fresh with the lemons though.

dante:you need more detail

krill: alright i guess. This is krillshadow signing off

peace

~krillshadow~


End file.
